Cooler (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"Guess who's back; It's ya boi COOLER!" Summary Cooler Cold was a Galactic Emperor, alongside his younger brother Frieza, who made up part of the greater Cold Universal Empire. Like his brother, he controlled a portion of the universe, ruling an unknown number of worlds and vassal races with an iron fist. Although he was not supposed to be involved in the events on Namek, the intervention by the Time-Breakers Towa and Mira brought him into the battle in the distorted timeline in Xenoverse 2. He was killed by Iced using his Golden Form, though he returned later, rebuilt as "Metal-Cooler". Then he returned again. Then again. Good God, stop. Like his brother, he has a Universe 6 equivalent in Lord Fridge, elder brother to Frost. Personality "THE BIG GHETTE STAR ENABLED ME TO CHEAT DEATH! HOW COULD THIS BE?!" - Cooler. Always. Like most Dragonball villains, Cooler is a typical "oof amma kill you, argh" douche-bag. Unlike Frieza though, Cooler seems concerned to a degree with the honour and legacy of the Cold family. Although he has something of a sibling rivalry with Frieza, he comes to his defense on Namek if only to prove his family's power. Like Frieza though, he has an overblown ego, treating his minions and subjects like shit. During a flashback of his time in their military, Iced brings Cooler (in his Metal form for whatever reason... "Timelines") some coffee. Cooler throws it back in his face, screaming "the big ghette star enabled me to cheat death! How could this be!". Following Namek, and his reconstruction by the Big Spaghetti star, Cooler developed a strange new personality trait in which he screamed constantly about "THE BIG YETI STAR" and announcing his arrival with: "guess who's back! Its ya boi cooler!" every. time. As if anybody cares. Biography Cooler was a cool son born to a cool dude - the King of cool some might say - King Cold. Life was fine for the young prince to the Cold Empire. However this carefree adolescence was shattered with the arrival of a younger brother, Frieza. The early years of the two brothers were one of constant competition, and vying for Father's favour. At some point however, Cooler just stopped giving a shit, leaving Frieza to become daddy's favourite. Maintaining a close eye of Frieza's doings, Cooler kept himself busy expanding his region of the Empire in the opposite direction of his brother. At the time of Friezas purges within the Frost Demon race, Cooler used a network of spies to ensure Frieza could not launch a surprise attack on him. For whatever reason however, neither Cooler nor their Father was targeted by Frieza at this time. At some point before the Battle of Namek however, Cooler was either willingly or unknowingly recruited by the Time Breakers to sow errors in time, and as he became aware of the events on the planet, arrived their in person to initially support his brother - as well as display his new found transformation beyond that of Frieza's. His attempts to kill Goku, and potentially Frieza were halted however as the Time Patroller and fellow Frost Demon Iced destroyed his physical form by launching it into the exposed core of the dying planet. Cooler survived however through an accidental meeting of his remains with a mechanical Space entity known as "The Big Ghetti Star". The semi-sentient Planetoid sized construct rebuilt Cooler in a new mechanical form which could be duplicated infinitely. The Time Breakers used a wormhole to send waves of Metal-Coolers through time and space to the day of the Cell Games on Earth. Tony quickly dispatched several duplicates before being told to travel through the wormhole himself and discover the source. The wormhole opened up on New Namek - the resurrected homeworld of the Namekians after the destruction of the original Namek - at some unknown point in the future. Tony destroyed dozens of Cooler duplicates until Trunks appeared, hacking the nearby Ghetti Star, and halting Cooler replication. Despite his multiple defeats by now, a single powerful Metal-Cooler arrived on Earth during the resurrected Frieza's attempted invasion. By this point it isn't even clear if he is still working with the Time Breakers Towa and Mira, and he may well have showed up entirely for his own reasons. Iced once again defeats him, demanding that he stop bloody coming back. His final resurrection came during the events of Zamasu's Zero Mortal Plan, when Goku Black accidentally tore a hole in space-time, allowing many of Tony's old enemies to bleed through into the battlefield: Metal-Cooler among them. Ignoring the other antagonists in the field, Tony rushed straight for Cooler - screaming - seeking to put an end to his never-ending-comebacks. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Frost Demons Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants